HER WISH
by lissiechan
Summary: One shot. Trunks of the future pays Vegeta a non expected visit after he d said he would never come back to their timeline. What does it have to do with Vegeta and Bulma?


**HER WISH**

The first thing he felt when he opened his eyes was the female presence embracing him from behind, her soft skin all glued to him. She breathed lightly against his neck and her aquamarine hair was brushing his shoulders. It felt nice, though he knew in the blink of an eye that wonderful mane would be changed in some strange hairstyle.

It had been a passionate night. As always, he had been rough and demanding and that woman had seemed to enjoy it so much he wondered if in other life she was a Saiyan princess of the sort that liked his ways, sometimes too passionate for earthling's standards.

He had just returned from one of his many trips into space. Once again, Bulma had received him with quite the feast and he had enjoyed being treated like a king in his own house, even though his expression would never say other thing. Yes, sometimes the woman snapped at him because of his barbaric ways, but she welcomed him this time without any bitter comment. Maybe just because she had gotten used to him being like he was.

He tried to get away from the bed and she clutched tightly to him, still fast asleep. He just pushed more and got rid of her. Even while sleeping that damned woman never wanted to let him alone and at peace. Still, he turned to see her face once more before leaving for a quick shower and going into training in the facilities she had provided him with.

What he saw startled him a little bit. The woman was scowling and seemed quite disappointed about him leaving her. She was still in the same position, her body barely covered by a blanket and her feminine curves showing off quite clearly, but her arms were now empty and her skin already missing his contact and warmth.

--Don't go…

It was just a whisper, but he heard it and he too scowled. Who was she to order him around? He was the Prince of the Saiyan, and no one commanded him like she intended. Turning around and walking away, he dismissed the strange thoughts that were trying to plague him. That´s right, training was what he needed.

It was near five in the morning when he, just as he was about to step out of the house, noticed that Trunks wasn't around; the boy knew very well that it was about this time to come and train and that he wasn't one to wait patiently. Damned woman and damned brat! For sure the boy had inherited his sudden laziness because of her. He turned and went to the room where his little heir surely was imitating his mother´s ways. Had he gone outside, he would have seen the machine in the backyard.

When he opened his son door with a start, he indeed found the boy he was looking for completely sleep. But he found more than what he actually was looking for. There, at the feet of the sleeping brat, seated an older version of his own son. A person he hadn't expected ever to see again.

--Yes, I came from the future—said Trunks. He and Vegeta had gotten out of the house to deal with the issue that brought him from a different timeline.

--You said you would never return to this timeline—added Vegeta feeling suddenly restless about the presence of this young man that he knew was from his own blood.

--I know I did but something happened and I was sent back—he continued.

Vegeta stood in silence, pondering if he should meddle in the affairs of other time. By his acts and expressions, it seemed something not so important and yet, the way his blue eyes, so much like hers looked at him told him that it was a personal matter, one that he held greatly important.

--Go on—was all he said, suddenly jumping into whatever thing he had come to say. Trunks sighed with some degree of relief. His mother had been right, the Saiyan Prince was one to honor challenges and quests.

--In my future, my mother developed a form of cancer shortly after I came back from the battle with Cell. Two years had already passed in my timeline and she is dying…

Vegeta stared emotionless at the pained expression of that young man, the mirror of how his little Trunks would be in the future. Well, not quite; since they got rid of the threat of the androids and everything seemed too calmed for his own liking. His son, the one sleeping upstairs had met his father, his future would be different and better. He would make sure that the brat, at least was strong enough to face whatever would come.

--Weakling…--he hissed. Trunks stared to another side and Vegeta continued—Your mother is dying? So what?—he stated as if he didn't care at all—It doesn't have anything to do with me…

--She wants to see you—said Trunks without more preamble.

--She wants what??—

--To see you—he continued—You should know how stubborn she can be. I wouldn't be here if she didn't ask me to do so—Vegeta shook his head.

--Nonsense…

--She doesn't have long, it won't take you more than ten minutes to go and come back—

--No…

--Just go!! Damn!!—shrieked Trunks, his rage evident. Vegeta felt annoyed to say the least. So what if the woman from other time line was dying. The one from his timeline was very alive and bothering him as much as always. But as the brat said, it was only a matter of ten minutes and he had jumped into the whole thing without imagining it was going to lead to this. He could very well control himself for such a short period and go on with the duty he acquired with his carefree acceptance.

When he stepped out of the machine, after some moments traveling in time, he found himself in front of a battered replica of the house where Bulma lived, a former Capsule Corp building. Around the place, the constructions were shinny and well kept but the one he was heading to seemed to stand as some sort of memorial of the old and bad times that had come over this timeline due to the calamity that those blasted androids had brought along.

He went upstairs, his hands in his pockets as usual. The adult version of the brat had told him where to find the woman and in what kind of state he left her; still, when Vegeta opened the door and gazed over the figure lying in a bed, so much like the one he had woken in, he couldn't help but feel astounded.

The woman he left was a goddess of beauty and youth compared with the one he saw, her breathing was ragged with effort and her face wrinkled and old looking. Her illness had taken its toll in her, she was so slim, so sick looking. And yet her eyes held the same twinkle of challenge and joy for life she always showed.

--Hi, Vegeta—

He walked beside her, feeling a sudden something that he didn't quite wanted to feel. She couldn't move and just opening her eyes seemed an effort beyond human strength and still, she didn't surrender, not even in the verge of death she quivered or lost her stubborn behavior.

--Come, sit down…--she whispered with her sly tone of always. He obliged, after all, that woman was stubborn and determined enough as to put a fight with him, the androids and who ever crossed her path, and win... She might not be physically strong, but her will made up for all that. He had to admit that he actually liked that about her.

--Woman—he said—don't speak…

--Ja!! Wrong Vegeta!!—she chuckled—That´s the only thing I can do now—

--You don't change…

--Don't lie to me—she continued with a smirk—I´m nothing like the woman you met. I know I look old and beaten by the hard times. But it´s fine, if you mean that my spirit remains the same…

--You sure do…

She then took his hand in hers and before he could snap, he realized she was having some kind of extreme pain due to her illness, for her eyes were shut and her breathing was heavy. Something in the back of his mind began to twirl, something he needed to control. He retorted to the many memories of people dying he had, trying to convince himself that looking at hers wasn't having any effect in him.

But she then trembled and her broken lips let a pained sound escape. At once, he had taken her delicate frame in his arms, his hand still in hers. He scolded himself for being such a weakling. He knew already she was dying; it shouldn't stir any emotions in him.

--You are the one changed…--she said with a weak voice when the pain subsided enough for her to talk again—And I´m glad…

--Just shut up woman…

--No…I need to talk to you…--she said with a little hint of desperation in her voice—You have no idea how much I missed you…

--Enough… Just close your eyes…

--No need, I can't see you already…--she said with an even weaker tone—I don't have long Vegeta, just listen…

She went silent because of a huge fit of pain cursed all over her body. At this point, Vegeta didn't know what to do to take away all her suffering. Damn!! Even like this, she still managed to move something within him that no one else could.

--I love you…I have always loved you…

--Your love is dead woman, I´m not him…

--That..doesn't matter… I was meant to love you no matter what life we live, and I´m happy about it…I´m happy to see you before the end…

Her voice and breathing dropped, she was now trembling and still, that stubborn woman wouldn't shut up. Vegeta´s ears caught random words of love and phrases for about half a minute before she went completely still, her body finally free from all that pain.

He held her in his arms for a good minute before he finally came back to his senses and decided it was time to leave her in the bed and close those blank eyes of hers. In her death, she was finally silent 

and in peace. But he wasn't at all calmed. No matter how many times he had seen death, witnessing hers wasn't like any of that.

Against his own considerations of what could be the appropriate, he buried her. The brat wouldn't be pleased but he didn't care. He made a hole in a hill nearby the city and deposited her body there, feeling quite odd and restless. When he took the time machine back to his own time line, more than two hours had passed and upon seeing the young man expecting his return, he just jumped out and waited for him to take the same machine and head to the place Vegeta had just left.

--I buried her—he said.

--I know…Thanks—Trunks muttered—It meant a lot to her…

--Don't come back unless you really need it—he ordered. Trunks chuckled.

--Thanks to all of you, I won't, father…--he said and the machine set off.

Vegeta stood another ten minutes outside before finally deciding that with the brat or not, he would go to the Gravity Room and train.

When he entered the house that night, Bulma didn't even bother to inquire where he had been and he wasn't about to tell her about his little adventure in the future. Trunks had appeared at around nine in the morning, saying that today was Sunday and school had been tiring so he wanted to get some rest before training. For the rest of the day, father and son trained hard but silently.

Still, he didn't miss the good humor the woman was displaying lately. When he came, she presented him with a nice dinner and even remained quite calmed, as to give him his space. When he realized just how sweaty he was, he set off to take a bath and when he finished, he found Bulma already preparing to sleep. Upon seeing him, she made room for him and as he lied down, she got nearer, gently kissing him in the lips.

--I missed you…

The next thing his mind registered was her screams of pleasure as he thrust hard into her. Lowering his gaze, his eyes connected with hers, hazed with delight and happiness. He chuckled and gave in to the overwhelming feeling of being one with his mate.

--I love you…

When the waves of pleasure faded, he rolled off her and gave her his back at first, feeling already her arms and legs wrapped around him, and noticing how she fell asleep. He turned and took her in his arms, noticing just how well it felt to be the one protecting her. He wasn't about to accept aloud his feelings for her, she would never know how relieved he was that she was still alive, but from tonight onwards, he would never again be the same with her. Just him knowing was enough.


End file.
